


Carnival

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui and David have a carnival date. Oh, yeah, they almost fall off a ferris wheel thanks to Lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had while in class. Hope you like it! Sorry for any autocorrect, still using my phone to write theses. <3

The bright lights reflected in Nogla's glasses, blues and yellows intruding his vision. His smile wide as he eyed the ferris wheel. The height and lighting drawing him to the ride. He paid close attention to the way it stopped at the top of the wheel, the riders excitedly pointing out the distance between them and the ground. He could imagine the scene, the lights of the city contrasting against the night sky, the music fading as the ride would rise him higher, the cool night air blowing through his hair. Nogla was pulled out of his day dreaming when Lui nudged him with his elbow. 

"Which do you want?" he asked, holding to the two prizes he won in a game of ring toss. 

"You actually won for once? After what, 12 tries?" 

Lui laughed, "shut the fuck up or I'm taking both of 'em."

"Fine. You know I'm kidding. I want the bulldog." Nogla replied, grabbing the plushie from Lui. Lui cupped his hands in front of his mouth, preparing to use his squeaker voice. 

"But what if I want it?!"

"Well too bad!"

Lui laughed at Nogla's quick reaction. The two walked on, Nogla sneaking glances at Lui and the ferris wheel ever so often. Even though the date idea was last minute, Nogla didn't mind. He'd much spend the night at a carnival with Lui than sit at home bored out of his mind. He glanced one last time at the ferris wheel, taking in it's design. A star made up of blue and yellow lights decorated the side of the ride, the seats painted with blue and white shooting stars. 

"You wanna ride it?"

"Huh?" Nogla asked, still staring at the ferris wheel. 

"Oh wow." Lui laughed, finding Nogla's fascination with the ride adorable. Lui wondered if the other knew how adorable he looked when he was lost in thought. The way his eyes followed the seats as the descended, his mouth opened slightly in a smirk. Lui ran his hand through his hair as he reached into his wallet to grab the last tickets they had. 

"We have exactly 2 tickets left, so sadly it'll have to be our last ride."

Nogla grinned, nodding. Lui rolled his eyes, "Aren't I the one whose suppose to act like a little kid?" he teased. 

Grabbing his wrist as he pulled Lui towards the ride, Nogla replied, "shut up and gimme the tickets."

With very little people in line, the two were seated quickly. Nogla stopped to strap himself before looking over to see Lui strap his prize in, a stuffed monkey plush. Lui looked over at Nogla, smirking.

"What? Safety first, man. At least mine isn't gonna fall and die like yours."

Nogla held the bulldog plush closer to his chest, "He's not gonna die! I'm holding him tight. I have a grip and don't have butterfingers like you."

Lui giggled, enjoying the short trip up the ride. He looked over at him, noting the way Nogla would smile as they passed the other empty seats below them. It wasn't very long till the two finally reached the top of the ride, stopping at the very top. Lui took out his phone and raised it to take a quick picture of the carnival, planning to upload it later. He glanced at Nogla once more hoping to catch him making a ridiculous face. 

Instead, Lui was greeted to the sight of Nogla grinning widely at the lights and busy scene below them. He smiled softly, admiring the way Nogla excitedly looked over the carnival to see city lights of San Diego. His eyes shining as he pointed out the distance between them and the ground. 

"This is super high, like holy shit." the taller man laughed nervously. 

Lui shook himself out of checking out Nogla. Smirking as he put his phone away. 

"You think this is high, huh, Nogla?"

"Well, yeah. Look at the people down there! They look like fuckin' ants!"

"You probably shouldn't have said that, Nogla!" Lui teased as he leaned forward and back in the seat, causing the seat to shake. Nogla, startled, sat up quickly as he held the plush tighter.

"Lui! I swear you're gonna kill us!"

"Am I?!" Lui laughed, sitting himself almost on the edge of the seat before throwing himself against the it's cushion. 

"Uh oh, I think I hear it creaking! You better hold on unless you wanna fall!" Lui laughed, continuing to shake the seat despite the other's protests. He laughed at Nogla struggling to grip the ride's safety bar, trying to straighten out his shaking.

"Lui! I don't feel like dying tonight, okay! Stop it!" Nogla yelled, "all I wanted was to sit up here and look at the sky! Not fuckin' die!" 

"Oh no, I think I just saw a screw fall from your side!"

"No! C'mon, Lui!"

Lui laughed, still shaking the seat unbeknownst to the ride operator. Nogla's yells went unheard into the night sky. It wasn't until Lui leaned back to rock their seat did they both hear the sound of metal settling. Nogla pushed himself to Lui, clutching his jacket as he yelled. 

"I swear Lui, if I had died because of you I would've haunted you for eternity you asshole!" Nogla shouted, Lui still giggling. 

Sitting back, allowing the seat to stop rocking, Lui hugged Nogla back. He let his hands rest at Nogla's mid back, trying his best to hug him back despite being strapped in. Lui felt the cool wind of the night hit his face, enjoying the feeling of Nogla's contrasting body heat and the cool California air. Nogla then let go of Lui, the both of them deciding hand holding would be their only contact with each other for the rest of the ride. It wasn't until Nogla started laughing did Lui look at him.

"You're such a little douche."

"Oh, not only do you call me a douche but you gotta throw in a short joke in there?"

Nogla squeezed Lui's hand as he looked up at the sky, taking in the view of the moon hidden behind a couple clouds, reminding him of home. The other laughed again as Lui squeezed back, his fingers fitting perfectly in the spaces of Nogla's hand. 

"Enjoying the view up there in space you giant?" Lui teased. 

"Yup. Enjoying the ground down there you munchkin?"

Lui playfully punched Nogla's side as the ride started it's descend. "Holy shit." said Lui, the creaking of the seat taking him by surprise, much to the amusement of Nogla. Once back on the ground, the two took their prizes as they walked back to the parking lot of the carnival. Their shoes against the rough gravel and their soft breathing the only sounds around them. 

"Lui."

"Yea-"

Lui was cut off by Nogla's lips connecting to his. Nogla leaned awkwardly to properly kiss Lui, enjoying the small noise of surprise Lui made. The soft surface of Nogla's lips made Lui melt as he placed his arms around Nogla's shoulders. Lui smiled before Nogla pulled away, softly laughing. 

"Thanks for almost killing me today."

Pulling him back down to his lips, Lui kissed Nogla back. Enjoying the feeling of Nogla's warm embrace and soft hands on his waist against him in the darken parking lot set Lui at ease. He then broke their kiss before pecking the tip of Nogla's nose. 

"Thanks a lot for making me feel shorter than I already am."

They both laughed as they found Lui's car, anticipating their return home.


End file.
